Saccharine Sunset Kisses
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: The story about how Lucas & Madotsuki became the destined lovers they were supposed to become. Even when it seemed like everything was hopeless, true love managed to prevail. A LucasxMadotsuki oneshot.


**[Disclaimer] I don't own the "Mother" series or the "Yume Nikki" series! All of the credit goes to the creator(s)! Um, that's all I have to say about that.**

**[Author's Note] This is just something that I came up with… I guess I feel like writing something cheesy and boring, I don't know. After all, that IS what I'm about, right? Writing cheesy and boring bull malarkey, so whatever. I hope you like this story, but if you don't, then that's great. I'm also very sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Saccharine Sunset Kisses)**

For the past few weeks, a certain friend of Lucas's was feeling extremely down and under the weather. That person was a young girl that went by the name of Madotsuki. Being unhappy and miserable was actually typical behavior for her, but she was actually free from her depression at a time. It all began a very long time ago when they were children. Madotsuki ended up running far away from her home, basically just in a desperate attempt to leave and go to another world, a happy world. But in the end, it just didn't work out for her, so she sadly decided to go back to the apartment that she stayed at. She never liked going outside, or even seeing people, but one day changed all of that.

On one gloomy and cloudy day, she decided to go outside and look around from on top of her balcony, and after a while she noticed something new. She saw a strange looking boy with slightly swirled up blonde hair walking along down the sidewalk. For some odd reason, she didn't feel that usual hatred towards this boy. In fact, she actually felt like she wanted to talk to him, and that was very uncanny of her to even want to do. Because of these weird feelings and thoughts, she figured that he must have been like her in some kind of way. She felt like he had a lot of tough burdens placed upon him. This gut feeling Madotsuki got just by looking at this young boy put her in deep perplexity, and it was very hard for her to really even feel confused after all of the mess that she's been through, and still going through.

Since she didn't feel like leaving from her house, as always, she decided to just forget about talking to him. Throughout half the day, she just kept on thinking about talking to the boy that she saw earlier, and because of that, she decided to force herself to try and find him. Madotsuki felt like this was very weird and maybe even stupid of her to do, but she didn't care. She kind of felt like she had to talk to him, giving the fact that he had her feeling this way. She felt so peculiar and muddled. Being outside always felt so scary and sickening to her, but she knew that she was placing this on herself. She knew that she didn't have to be out here in this cruel and terrible world, but her mind was making her do this; Madotsuki always believed that the mind of every human being is their greatest enemy, and she had her reasons why she believed such a thing.

Madotsuki didn't even have to walk away from the house much because Lucas came walking in her direction. It seemed like he was on his way back home. He had a strawberry ice-cream cone in his hand and he looked at her with a smile on his face soon as their eyes met. That was the start of a friendship that could not be broken by anyone or anything. Ever since that day, the two became the closest of friends. Lucas was the only friend that she had, and he was also the only person that she really liked. For years he would always visit her, take her places and most importantly tried to make her open up a little. Of course, that was very hard to do. Lucas was always patient with her, though. He never rushed her.

During their friendship, Madotsuki told Lucas all about her ongoing nightmares, and he took this very seriously. Nothing ever stood in his way when it came to helping somebody out. Sure, he was a crybaby and a coward, but Lucas always managed to pull through no matter how much he cried and how scared he really felt. The horrible things that she told him made the blonde boy feel so sorry for her. He hated to see his friend suffer like this. He soon enough began to comprehend why she was always so melancholy all of the time. It was all because of these darn dreams that she always had.

To make a long story short, it was thanks to his PSI powers that he was even able to make it inside of her dreams, or nightmares. Once he started doing this, he then saw all of the horrors, all of the mysteries, and all of the sheer, disturbing absurdity that was deep inside of her psyche. Madotsuki thought that Lucas would quit being her friend after all of this. She believed that he would just say, "Man, you're a freak!" and run away from her, leaving her to suffer all alone again. But he didn't, he never did such a thing, and nor would he ever do such a thing to her. Seeing all of this insanity only strengthened their bond.

Lucas promised his dear friend Madotsuki that he would end her nightmares. He told her that one day she would start to have sweet dreams instead of bitter ones. Though she honestly doubted that, she really did appreciate his friendship, concern, and help very much. It meant so, so much to her. Madotsuki never believed that people like Lucas even existed. She thought that every human being, besides herself, was always a sick and no-good buzzard. But she was wrong, she was very wrong, because she found and befriended somebody that was unlike any other. She befriended a boy who honestly cared about others before himself, and also straightforwardly knew right from wrong. To her surprise, the courageous, blue eyed youth was actually successful.

He actually found the source of her nightmares and the power to defeat it. On that very same day, she went to sleep, and she dreamt of something that was incredibly wholesome. What was her dream? Well, it was nothing. She dreamt of nothing but blackness. It was nothing scary, nothing disgusting; it was just a regular sleep for her. Madotsuki woke up crying with joy after that. It felt so odd, yet so refreshing to dream about nothing for once. For once in her horrible life she got a goodnight's sleep. She was now truly in Lucas's debt. She looked at him as the greatest friend and person to ever exist, and ever since her nightmares came to an end, she started to smile and laugh more. She felt like a whole new person, and Lucas loved seeing her finally happy. Of course, you're not always going to feel happy in your lifetime, and Madotsuki always seemed to experience sadness a lot in her life.

When she was eighteen years old, which is what she currently is right now, the crookedness and the immorality of the world and its people suddenly affected her and made her feel senselessly depressed. Even though she didn't have those nightmares anymore, she now felt like she was just living inside of a nightmare all over again. Lucas, too, hated how disgusting times have gotten, but he always tried to stay positive about everything. Sure, it was hard, but he tried. Madotsuki tried, too, but she really couldn't stand it. During the years of their friendship, Lucas would catch Madotsuki attempting to stab herself or jump into the lake, but he would always stop her from doing those things. He seriously wanted this suicidal spirit to leave from her; Lucas is currently nineteen, by the way. Sadly, their precious friendship has taken quite a dramatic turn, but today was going to turn from bittersweet to super sweet.

It was the day after Valentine's Day. The sky was partly cloudy, the weather was oddly warm, the sun was starting to set, and a certain somebody was on a very frantic pursuit to find a very close friend of his. This certain somebody was Lucas, and he was trying to find Madotsuki. He couldn't find her anywhere today. This was not the first time when this has happened, though. There were plenty of times when she seemed like she just disappeared into thin air or something, but he would always end up finding her somewhere, safe and unharmed. For the past few weeks, he really hated to leave her alone for too long.

Ever since she started feeling back depressed and wanting to commit suicide again, he really started to care for her safety even more than ever before. She wasn't at her house, she wasn't in the park, and it seemed as though she wasn't anywhere at all. Madotsuki's long absence was starting to make poor Lucas seriously panic and lose his mind. He's been looking for her for about five hours now. He kept thinking that she killed herself. Say if she did actually kill herself? What would he do? He didn't want to think these thoughts. He felt way too scared to think about that right now. Even though he is nineteen years of age, he still tended to be quite the crybaby, but he still was a lot braver now.

Right when he felt like giving up and going over to the police station for help, he spotted the depressed, brunette girl standing by the edge of an abandoned looking harbor. Madotsuki was standing so close to the edge of the dock. He knew she was thinking about hopping into the water and drowning herself. Lucas ran over towards the harbor, soon stopping his uneven running actions, and then yelled at the very top of his lungs, "MADOTSUKI!" A few seconds later, the girl turned around and looked her friend in the eyes, tears dwelling up inside of her eyes and his. "Madotsuki, what are you doing? I've been looking for you for hours!"

"Lucas…" she whispered.

"You're such an idiot! Do you have any idea at all just how worried you've made me? It was driving me insane!" The blonde, young man couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He was so angry at her, but he was also so very happy and relieved that he found her again. He started to wipe his tears away with both of his hands, quietly sniffling to himself. He soon started to look at her again, his face still cloaked with extreme pain and sorrow. "Madotsuki, just where were you all day?"

The young woman hesitated to answer the young man as she turned her head to look at the water again. How dare she do something like this to him, even after all that's he's been through for her.

"Answer me!" Lucas demanded her, the anger inside of him building up more and more.

Madotsuki continued to look at the water, watching the waves aggressively splash against the seaport, creating a clamor that amusingly echoed in her ears. After a few seconds of that, she then turned her head and looked at him again. "I was walking around… in this deceased and disgusting planet." Her voice, it sounded so hurt, so lost.

"How much longer are you going to be acting like this, Madotsuki? How much longer are you just going to stand around and let this world take away your happiness? Can't you see you're hurting yourself?"

She then started to hang her head down, tears running down her cheeks. "I don't care anymore," breathed Madotsuki, her voice hushed.

"What?" he then asked. He knew she said something, but he just couldn't hear her.

"I don't care anymore," she spoke again, her voice still not loud enough.

"The water's too loud, Madotsuki! I can't hear you!"

"I SAID I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Her voice sounded fuming and her face looked pained.

Lucas felt his heart sink as he continued to gawk at his distressed friend.

"I just don't care anymore! Lucas, I really thank you for everything that you have done for me, but I can't take being here anymore! Why did God even create me for? Was it to just have me suffer and take up senseless space in this fallen world?"

"Shut up! Don't talk like that!"

"No, no, no, no, NO! How about you shut up for a change! Why don't you just realize and face the truth! My existence is meaningless! Why can't you see that, Lucas?"

"Madotsuki, what are you even talking about? Your existence is NOT meaningless! God created you and me because we have a purpose here on Earth, just like everybody else in the world!"

"That's a lie… and I don't believe you!" She was really starting to break down now, but so was he.

"It's not a lie!"

"Yes, it is! I should just end my life right now! The uncontrolled waters that are right below my body can swallow me and take me away. To be honest, nothing sounds better to me than that at the moment."

There was a slight pause after she said that. "Fine then, do it."

"What was that?"

"You heard me! Go on and kill yourself since you want to do it so badly! But remember that I tried to help you. I was by your side since we were kids, Madotsuki! I know that deep down inside of that brooding appearance of yours lays a girl that just wants to live out her life happily and be loved!"

"Shut up," she darkly growled at him, not wanting to hear any more of this.

"I know how it feels to be alone! I know how it feels to just want to die! I've been there and done that! I witnessed my very own mother get eaten alive! I saw other people that were close to me just die right before my eyes! I killed my very own twin brother by accident! But you know what? I always fought through the pain. I struggled to get my happiness back! And I wasn't alone throughout all of that, and that's because God was with me. Madotsuki, I know what you've been through, and I know that this world that we live in is completely terrible, but you can't let it get to you like this! Not anymore!"

She continued to stare at him with her reddish-brown eyes. "You really… care about me, don't you?"

Lucas then started to smile at her as he answered back honestly, "Yes, with all of my heart I do."

It was silent again. None of them spoke a word as they looked at each other's tear stained faces.

Madotsuki then began to slowly step away from the edge of the dock and started to walk over towards her friend. Soon enough, she was now standing pretty close up in front of him, smiling at him. Though Lucas has always thought that Madotsuki was beautiful, for some reason her beauty seemed extra radiant to him at this moment. Was it because of the sunset? No, it must have been just her. She was always amazing to him, even when they were children he thought that. Of course, as he grew up and matured, he realized just how attracted to her he really was. Madotsuki was no longer a child anymore. She was now a beautiful, young woman. He lost focus of his surroundings as he found himself admiring just how stunning she has gotten over the years. Why was it just now starting to really hit him like this?

How didn't he really notice her before? Lucas thought that he would always view her as a friend and nothing more, but as the years went by, that view he had of her started to gradually change. He loved the way her long and silky, brown colored haired looked. Overtime, she eventually got rid of her twin braids and just let her hair down. Her eyes were gleaming and shining with elegance. Her hips were perfectly broad, giving her an hourglass shape that looked almost unreal; he knew other girls had to have been jealous of her. Her small, pleasingly petite breasts looked almost too beautiful to him, his face feeling a tad warmer as his eyes quickly glimpsed at them. Her voice, her lips, her skin, her personality, her legs, her smell, her ears, her chin, her rear, her neck, her thighs, her teeth, her feet, her eyebrows, her arms, just everything about her was really, really amazing to him.

She also always wore clothes that complimented her well to him. Today, she was wearing a pink, short sleeved shirt, a red skirt, and also had on a pair of scarlet sandals. Lucas had on a black tank top, long, dark green shorts, and ornamental looking black sneakers to boot. Soon as he noticed what he was doing, he suddenly felt embarrassed and shook his head a little in order to snap out of his trance. "Um, I'm sorry, Madotsuki! Something was just on my mind!" His face felt so hot. He knew he must have had a serious blush on his face right now.

She took notice of the way he sounded at the moment. He sounded very nervous and shaky. "Um, it's okay. Is something wrong?" she asked him, sounding and looking like she was completely oblivious to everything.

The fact that it seemed like she didn't notice anything made Lucas calm down a bit, his heartbeats slowing back down to its normal pace. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong! I'm fine! Everything's fine!" he tensely told her, now scratching the back of his left ear, slightly looking away from her. After looking at him with her usual blank expression for a few seconds, the brown haired girl then started to walk away from him. His hand then reached out to her. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'm just going to go take a walk around this place."

Madotsuki was quite the strange girl. Lucas knew nobody was exactly like her. She was totally one of a kind. She was just about to commit suicide a few minutes ago, but now she just blew it off and acted as though nothing has just happened. Though she was pretty peculiar, he did always like that about her.

He was about to follow along with her, but something else caught his attention and made him stop walking. It was her. The way she was walking suddenly looked hypnotizing to him. His sea blue eyes ogled at how her hips swayed from side to side. Seeing this made his heartbeats start to pick back up with speed again. He felt himself starting to sweat a little now. Why did it take so long for him to notice what a magnificent woman she has become? Madotsuki was the most beautiful and most desirable girl to Lucas. No doubt. She was his best friend, his whole world, his everything. If he didn't know before, he sure found out today. He realized that he was deeply and truthfully in love with this girl, and there was no changing that.

He started to wonder if she always walked like this. She wasn't trying to sashay or anything, her hips just made it look that way. Such a beautiful walk it was to him. He felt like he could watch her like this forever and never tire from it. Lucas then gulped down the saliva in his throat, and then smacked the right cheek of his face in order to get his mind back focused again. He started to feel like what he was doing was wrong. He felt like a pervert of some sort. But he never, ever felt this way toward any other girl except for Madatsuki, so that couldn't have been the case here. What he was experiencing was nothing more than pure attraction and love.

"Snap out of it, Lucas," he breathed to himself, now beginning to walk over toward his female friend.

As he was walking over to her, his mind began to think about something again. Lucas started to wonder if she felt or thought about him in some kind of romantic way. As far back as he can remember, he doesn't recall anytime when she shown any attraction towards him. She always just treated him as a really close friend. Realizing this made him feel pretty down. If she didn't love him, then why did he love her? He then came up with an idea. Perhaps if he confessed these feelings that he came to terms with to her, then maybe he would find out how she really felt towards him. Yeah, that had to work, right? Well, that's what he believed.

But of course, doubt instantaneously tried to stop him from preforming this plan. He started to think about how this could backfire. Like, what if she hated him for this? What if he scares her away or something? Maybe she'll just turn him down and just want to remain as friends. Or who knows, maybe him being in love with her would just make her want to kill herself even more. These really negative thoughts were stabbing Lucas in the heart. Whatever the outcome, he felt like this was a must do thing. He didn't understand why today of all days, and why he just now really noticed his true feelings for her, but he did know that he was going to tell her. He was sure about that.

Within seconds, the happy looking, young man caught up with the sad looking, young woman. None of them spoke to each other for a while, but Lucas said something to her soon enough. "It sure is weird weather today, don't you think? I mean, it was snowing just a few days ago, and it was also really cold. But as for today, it's all warm, there are hardly any clouds in the sky, and the snow is all melted now."

"Yeah…" was her response as she looked around the area. Her voice still sounded so depressed.

"Don't you just love sunsets, Madotsuki? Look up in the sky. It looks amazing out here." Lucas tried his best to start up a conversation with her, but it was just no use.

Completely ignoring everything he just said, the dejected girl started to walk away from him. She walked over to the edge of the dock, and then sat down on the ground, looking at the water again. Lucas stood there and continued to look at her. He just didn't know what exactly was going on inside of that head of hers. The blonde then started to make his way over to his friend, later sitting down next to her. He turned his head and looked at her, waiting to see if she would eventually look at him, but she didn't.

"Madotsuki," uttered the boy, anxiety in his voice.

She slowly turned her head and faced him, her half lidded eyes gazing into his wide eyes. "What?" she asked him.

"Um, I just want you to know that no matter how tough times get, I will always be here for you, okay?"

A faint smile then graced her face as she spoke back to him, "Thank you, Lucas. That really means a lot to me. You are my one and only true friend."

He felt like forgetting about the whole confessing thing after hearing that, but he quickly regained his courage. "Well, you always can just get more friends and-"

"No!" Her sudden words kind of made him jump a little. "I don't want any other friends. I only want to be friends with you."

"Well, I'm very flattered to hear that, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

She then began to look at the waves once again as she stated, "Yes, it would hurt. It would hurt a lot. This world is evil, and so are the people who live in it. Everything is cursed and wicked, vexatious and sinful… I just wish that everybody died… I wish that everybody in the whole, wide world, except us two, just died right now. That way, we could have this entire planet to ourselves. Doesn't that sound good, Lucas?" The reddish-brown eyed girl then started to look at him again.

Lucas rubbed his head a little, and then retorted back, "Well, yeah, that does sound pretty good. Not everybody in the world is bad, though. You know that, right? Don't you remember that one guy who gave you a free necklace because he said that it suited you so well? You didn't have any money on you at the time and he still gave it to you. There was also that one lady who said that you were a really nice person, remember?"

Madotsuki then nodded her head and sighed. "Yeah… I guess those people were alright. But most people… most of them are scum. They're like mucus from an ape… a diseased, contaminated ape."

He then slowly, but firmly, scooted over closer to her, their eyes still gazing at each other's. "That sure is a funny way to put it, but I expect no less coming from you. One thing that I hope you understand, though, is that killing yourself is NOT and NEVER will be the answer. You're my best friend, Madotsuki. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You made me such a better and happier person. I mean, you're actually half of the reason why I even became a boxer. Your friendship is something special that I'll never forget or take for granted. Always remember that."

What was this? Why was she suddenly starting to feel kind of nervous around him? Was it because they were sitting close by each other? She wasn't sure. Soon as he mentioned himself becoming a boxer, it made her eyes start to focus on his arms, and then his overall physique. She thought about how he used to be when he was a child. He was so scrawny and boney. But now, now he has the body of a man. His arms were so toned and strong looking; his tightfitting tank top also showed off his muscular six-pack. Madotsuki felt her face heat up. Was he always this handsome? Well, that's what she began to think to herself. She quickly stopped looking at his muscles and focused back on his eyes. She felt like she spaced out for a second there. Lucas was so lost in her eyes, he didn't even notice that she was checking him out, admiring his masculinity.

"Um… thank you, Lucas. I will always remember you. What could ever take away my memory of you? You proved to me that good people actually do exist in the world. If it weren't for you, then I don't know what would have become of me… I probably would have just jumped off of my balcony and killed myself. I always thought about doing that as a child. Maybe I should start cutting myself again…"

Since their hands were so close to each other's, he decided to place his hand on top of hers. This was a very bold move on Lucas's behalf. He thought she was about to get up and run away at this point, but she didn't. She only looked him in the eyes. He knew she must have been shocked about something because her eyes were not half lidded anymore, they were wide open, and it was the most gorgeous looking sight to him, period.

"No more," Lucas whispered. "I don't want to hear any more of that suicide talk from you. That's evil talking, Madotsuki, not you. You're stronger than that, I know you are. One important thing that should make you really reconsider about killing yourself is to know that I… knowing that I…"

His touch, the feel of his warm hand on top of hers made her body feel such a heartfelt and comfortable feeling. She never felt like this before, and it was only going to increase more. Madotsuki didn't know what has gotten into her, but she felt as though she couldn't look away from him even if she wanted to. Something kept her eyes locked in place; he felt the same exact way at the moment. Feeling like her body was reacting on its own, she then placed her other hand on top of his. This was really surprising Lucas quite a lot.

It seemed like her feelings towards him was actually mutual to his feelings towards her. They both noticed each other's blushing faces, their hearts were beginning to beat faster, and they felt like they could no longer speak. At this very moment, they felt like they were lost in another world. They were so immersed in their own world that even the sounds of the waves couldn't be heard anymore. They only heard the beating of their hearts, the wild beating. Lucas felt like now was the time, now was the right time to say what he wanted to tell her. He felt like he's been dying to say this to her for years, and that just might be the case here.

He ever so slowly began to lean in her direction, slightly tilting his head toward the right, and then softly and honestly spoke to her, "Knowing that I love you, Madotsuki."

She didn't have time to react. She just sat there as she watched her best friend move closer and closer toward her face, his lips pursed up as he moved closer to his destination. He closed his eyes, and then gently placed his lips over hers.

Soon as she felt his mouth push up against her own, she closed her eyes and lightly pressed her lips back against his. Her body quickly started to study this new feeling it was experiencing, as was his. Nor Lucas or Madotsuki ever kissed anybody or got kissed by somebody before. This was completely new to them both. Sure, they heard about it, they even saw it, but never in their lives have they ever experienced it. It felt kind of awkward to them at first. All they were doing was pressing their mouths against each other's, and at the moment here, they didn't understand why people who were in love did this so much.

That, of course, was quickly answered once their bodies started to engross in a profound feeling of gratification, the wet and warm feel of one another's mouths soon making both their bodies twitch with pleasure. How could something so simple and weird feel so good like this? They both weren't paying any attention to how long this was lasting, but soon as they felt like they were running out of oxygen, they then pulled away from each other, the both of them gasping for air as they tried to regain back their regular breathing patterns. Their eyes sharply stared at each other's, their expressions looking completely blown away, and both bodies still softly panting as their hearts were beating enthusiastically.

Though it felt weird to them, it also felt very stimulating. It felt like the most amazing and most magical thing to ever happen to them in life so far. If the two didn't know whether they were in love or not, they sure as heck knew that they were now. They were undoubtedly in love with each other. Madotsuki felt like all of her problems just melted away. She suddenly didn't want to kill herself at all anymore. Why would she want to be separated from this charming, young man that was her best and only true friend? Though as of right now, they definitely seemed like more than just friends. Madotsuki's face made Lucas feel kind of remorseful at the moment. He never saw her look so stunned, so staggered. He turned his head away from hers in embarrassment, not daring himself to look back at her at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry! You probably didn't like that at all, huh? Oh, I'm so sorry!" It was clear as day to notice that he was nervous, but she didn't really understand why he was.

"No, it's okay… I liked it, Lucas… I liked it a lot," she honestly told him, still looking bemused.

Hearing her say that made him look at her again. "What? You did?"

"Yes… Didn't you?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, very much I did."

"… You love me?"

He was shaking a little, but he swallowed down his fear. "Yes, yes I do."

"How long has this been going on?" She looked and sounded very interested to know all about this. She just couldn't believe it. Somebody loved her? And it was her best friend?

Lucas really didn't feel like being asked questions right now, he just didn't. "I don't know how long! All I know is that I do! For all I know, I might have been in love with you ever since the day we've met! I'm sorry if I ruined our friendship, Madotsuki… I just felt like I had to do that."

Madotsuki never felt so moved before. It seemed like this was what she's been searching for all of her life, and that was for someone to sincerely love her, cherish her. Words couldn't even come close to explain how happy she was feeling right now; likewise for Lucas.

"Don't apologize, Lucas. You didn't ruin anything," she explained to him, her sweet voice calming him down.

"I-I didn't?"

"No… I actually… love you, too… Lucas."

After she said that to him, she then kissed him. Lucas felt like he just died and went to Heaven. She loved him? Oh, such joy he felt knowing that! If it wasn't for him acting out on his feelings, then none of this would even be happening right now. This time, they kissed each other more proficiently, more affectionately. Lucas then wrapped his strong, sturdy arms tightly around Madotsuki's tiny waistline, and she sluggishly threw her very feminine arms snugly around his muscular neck. Oh, how enchanting this felt to them, oh how captivating! Both of the two soon pleasantly let out a sigh, their mouths muffling the sound of it. Soon enough, they broke their kiss and smiled at each other. Today went from being gloomy to romantic. How strange.

"Oh, Suki, I love you so much!" It felt so refreshing to say this to her.

"Thank you, Lucas… I know I said it already, but… I love you, too… It kind of feels like I always did… I can't seem to explain it much… You are the only one who truly understands me, aren't you? You always have been."

She then slowly placed another soft and tender kiss on his lips, gradually pulling away from him moments later. She was such a woman to him. She already seemed pretty open and bold when it came to showing him affection, and he really liked that. Lucas was so glad that their feelings for each other were mutual. He felt like such a lucky guy. They felt like they've always wanted to do this with each other. The two both sat there, holding each other ever so amorously for what seemed to be for hours. Every now and then as they were relaxing in each other's loving arms, they would end up kissing each other over and over and over again.

They never felt their bodies become so temperate like this. They truly did not know about the power ones lips could have. Of course, that was until they opened up to each other. Lucas soon moved his mouth away from her moist, velvety lips, now paying close attention to her left ear, delicately brushing his lips across it, tenderly kissing her auricle afterwards. Madotsuki shivered with glee when he did that. She just loved the feel of his hot breath inside of her ear, and also the feel of his lips kissing her there. He then heard her calmly moan with satisfaction at his actions, encouraging him to continue. Man, he loved the way she sounded. She wished Lucas confessed to her a lot sooner. She never felt such happiness, such pleasure; neither did he.

As Lucas continued to play around with her ear, Madotsuki soon started to use one of her hands to touch and caress his six-pack, her fingers leisurely tracing around his toned stomach. She didn't have a clue what her fingers were doing to him right now. Lucas relished the pleasing feel of her soft hand touching him like this. If she did kill herself, then she wouldn't have ever been able to experience things such as this, and thinking about that kind of scared her. She finally felt loved now, loved and cared for. She loved him and he loved her. They didn't ever want this day to end, not ever.

It was strange that they were so new to romance, and yet, they felt like experts already. They both couldn't wait to get married to each other. Just thinking about that made them both feel beyond happy. When they get married someday, they could do this all day if they wanted to, and even more things than this. Since they were both guilty of having such thoughts at the moment, they couldn't help but to flush deep red during these soft, moderate, and innocent kisses that they were exchanging. After a while, they felt like they needed to stop, even though they so didn't want to, they really didn't. As hard as it was for them to do, they both soon stopped kissing, and then began to smile at each other again.

Lucas soon started to look up in the sky, which made her do the same thing. "Wow, it's getting pretty late now, huh? It looks like the sun is almost all the way down now. You had quite a rough day today, Suki. Do you want me to escort you home today?" he then asked his best friend who was now his girlfriend.

"Could you please carry me there, Lucas?" she asked him, her voice cute, lenient.

Lucas smiled at her, and then picked her up. Madotsuki felt so soft and light. He just couldn't get over the fact that he was actually being able to hold her like this now. He wished that he could just up and marry her right now, but sadly, that couldn't happen just yet. As he was carrying this angel back to her home, he noticed that she fell to sleep along the way there. She looked so cute to him.

"I hope you're having a sweet dream, my precious Madotsuki," he then whispered, lightly placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He may have didn't notice this, but she had quite a wide smile on her face after he did that, now fantasizing a dream of great peace, serenity, and delight.

**The End!**

**Alright, I hope you really enjoyed reading this story, despite its shortcomings. Thank you! And may God bless your day/night! ^_^.**


End file.
